Chwile Szaleństwa Shizaya oneshot
by Yuikia
Summary: Uczucia Izayi gdy jest z Shizuo. Zatraceni w sobie po raz kolejny robią to, czego wrogowie nie powinni... Nie umiem ładnie streszczać, więc mam nadzieję że opowiadanie ładnie to wytłumaczy. Shizaya, yaoi.


Ohayo~ To moje pierwsze opowiadanie na Fanfiction. Baardzo bym prosiła o zdanie, wytykanie błędów.. Ten fanfic to Shizaya, pierwszy jaki napisałam. Chciałam oddać uczucia Izayi, dlatego jest pisane w pierwszej osobie, i mam nadzieję że udało mi się to

- Tekst – Postacie mówią

tekst Opowiadanie

- Dalej, Shizu-chan, oznacz mnie swoim, naznacz mnie swoim zapachem, obecnością, jak zwierzę. - Moje usta po raz kolejny wypluwają brudne słowa. Czuję jak twoje ciało się spina, wściekłość próbuje przejąć nad tobą kontrolę. Jestem pewien, że wiem co zaraz uczynisz, lecz twoje usta odnajdują moje, a ruchy stają się głębsze, zamiast jadowitych słów i uderzeń, których ślady, chociaż już niewidoczne, nadal odczuwam. Moje ciało pokryte jest świeżymi siniakami i ugryzieniami, lecz nauczyłem się to zrobić dla ciebie.

Ja i ty.

Byty które się nie znoszą, właśnie łamią swoje zasady.

Nasze ciała łączą się w jedno, umysły stykają się lecz mimo wszystko są oddzielone barierą, zasłoną uprzedzeń. I ja, i ty pragniemy ją złamać, lecz boimy się że wszystko zniknie, a i to szaleństwo straci jakikolwiek sens. Spoglądam na twoje wargi, które nie są już ułożone w uśmieszek wariata, papieros dawno został zgnieciony na podłodze, prawdopodobnie leżący gdzieś pod stertą naszych ubrań. Jedną ręką przyciągam twoją głowę i znowu nas łączę. Czuję posmak i zapach papierosów.

Uzależniające.

Rozpoczynamy walkę, którą jak zwykle wygrywasz. Wdzierasz się do moich ust, wypełniasz je. Tak, więcej! Chcę powiedzieć. Drżę w twoich objęciach, objęciach śmierci i ekstazy. Moje jęki są przytłumione przez twój język, co cię nie zadowala i ponownie mnie opuszczasz. Czuję jak gęsta stróżka śliny ścieka po brodzie, jedna, cienka nić utrzymuje nasze powiązanie, aż w końcu i ona się przerywa. Zbliżasz się do mojego ucha i szepczesz te grzeszne słowa a twój język pieści je. Ocieram się o ciebie całym ciałem, twoje ruchy wzmagają się, jestem na granicy przyjemności i bólu. Raz po raz sięgasz do mojego centrum. Czuję gęstą ciecz dostającą się do mnie ze mnie.

Shizuo, z tobą ból staje się przyjemnością.

Uderzasz mnie w twarz, krzyczysz, że jestem idiotą. Twoje słowa dzwonią mi w uszach jak w płonącym kościele. Posoka zalewa teraz i moje wargi, metaliczno-słodki posmak zabiera mi resztę twojego śladu. Wypowiadam słowa które przeszywają twoje serce. Oblizuję prowokująco wargi, moje ciało delikatnie się spina. Łapiesz przynętę, dotykasz znowu moich ust, spijasz mój czerwony nektar życia. Wracasz, wracasz...

Działasz na mnie jak narkotyk, gdy tylko poczułem twój smak wróciłem do stanu upojenia. Zanim zdążysz cokolwiek zrobić, atakuję twoje wnętrze, biorąc tyle, ile mogę, a kiedy już mnie przepędzisz, ssę twój język dopóki nie zacznie smakować jak mój.

Oboje wiemy, że mnie zniszczysz.

Znowu szepczemy do siebie. Shizuo, to co do ciebie czuję...

Jesteś...

Wszystkie moje rozmyślania przerywa fala przyjemności. Oboje byliśmy blisko spełnienia, po krótkiej chwili opadliśmy miękko na łóżko.

Nasze ciała na powrót stały się dwoma, umysły otoczyły się szczelnym kokonem negatywnych uczuć.

czułem jak twoje płyny wypływają ze mnie, jednak nie miałem ochoty ich powstrzymywać. Otarłem usta, chcąc się pozbyć twojego szarego smaku. Zrobiłeś to samo.

To, co przed chwilą działało jak afrodyzjak, teraz było niewyraźnym wspomnieniem ubiegłej nocy.

Zawsze kiedy to robiliśmy, stawaliśmy się kimś innym. I tak będzie, dopóki któreś z nas nie umrze. Wysunąłem się spod twojego ciała i wziąłem szybki prysznic.

Przed wyjściem z pokoju nachyliłem się nad twoim uchem, nie zwracając zbytnio uwagi na to, że śpisz, i wyszeptałem ci do ucha słowa przeznaczone tylko dla ciebie. Obserwowałem przez chwilę twoją reakcję przez sen. Podszedłem do okna zostawiając krwawe ślady na podłodze. - ... Potworze. - Dodałem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać i wyskoczyłem przez okno.

Proszę o wyrażanie opinii~


End file.
